transmigración: heredero uzumaki
by killer199
Summary: he muerto traicionado , pero el shinigami me ha dado una segunda oportunidad de renacer no cometeré los mismo errores , sigue mi historia en un mundo de guerras y muertes donde puedes encontrar tu fin a la vuelta de la esquina , selft-insert , naruto centric, genio del taijutsu y mas cosas interesantes de mi imaginación
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Estoy muriendo y es muy doloroso, una herida de bala mortal estaba derramando sangre a mas no poder, lamentablemente nací demasiado inteligente y bueno de sentimientos para este mundo tan maldito y corrompido, la respiración me estaba fallando debido a la pérdida de sangre, mi visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y sentía el gélido abrazo de la muerte cobijándome y llevándome a su sombra, me lamentaba de ser tan ingenuo y si tuviera otra oportunidad corregiría mis errores pero lamentablemente ya no se podía hacer nada, me estaba muriendo debido a que mi mejor amigo el cual consideraba como un hermano, mi familia, me había traicionado, nací muy pobre lo más bajo de lo bajo pero yo era muy inteligente y nunca me rendí y forje mi camino en la vida, estudie , trabaje sin descanso y logre un gran puesto y la persona que yo consideraba mi hermano de sangre me traiciono por el dinero y el poder que yo ocupaba , esto me ensoñó de que nunca debí haber confiado en nadie, mientras me lamentaba más y más oscura y nublada se hacia mi vista y mente por cada gota de sangre que perdía, mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y cuando por fin me di por vencido aceptando mi muerte en el último momento cuando pensé que sería mi fin, en el vacío borroso y negro de mi vista pude ver como la oscuridad comenzó a desgarrarse en dos dividiéndose y creando una especie de fisura en el universo, no sabía que hacer mi cuerpo estaba inerte y mi alma se llenó de miedo , quizás esta era la luz al final del túnel, el camino al cielo donde mi alama descansaría en paz o al infierno donde sufriría eternamente , al nirvana donde bebería y tendría festines con las valquirias o cualquier lugar donde iban los muertos dependiendo de tu religión, pero mi temor se incrementó cuando de pronto de la fisura oscura un brazo gutural, traslucido y demacrado de color purpura comenzó a emerger , maldición así que mi destino es el infierno y sufrir hasta el fin de los tiempos anqué no creo que mis acciones justificaran mi nuevo destino ya que aunque no realice el bien, nunca le hice el mal a nadie siendo neutro , el brazo traslucido comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a mi llenándome de incertidumbre sin saber que me sucedería , cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca pude detallar mejor el brazo el cual tenía alguna especie de collar de cuentas redondas amarrado a él y algún tipo de letras asiáticas que creo que se llaman kanji estaban moviéndose en el brazo como si estuvieran vivas asustándome aún mas

" _ **tu destino no acaba aquí mortal, debes cumplir con algo más antes de que me lleve tu alma"**_ dijo una voz gélida dentro de la fisura y el brazo toco mi cuerpo helándome la sangre , un dolor tremendo recorrió mi cuerpo cuando el brazo fantasmal no se detuvo y paso a través de mi piel y agarro algo que hiso que mi cuerpo temblara, el brazo comenzó a retroceder y la agonía se apodero de mí y sentía como si mi alma estuviera siendo desgarrada lamentablemente era lo que me sucedía ya que una especie de ser etéreo comenzó a salir de mi cuerpo llenándome de sufrimiento y cuando salió todo completo me encontraba yo viendo mi cuerpo desangrado en la calle como si estuviera fuera de el en tercera persona , el brazo fantasmal comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la fisura oscuro pero por más que yo tratara de resistirme y retorcerme no podía hacer nada , la oscuridad de la fisura me consumió completamente cegándome y confundiendo mis sentidos , no sé cómo o por qué pero dentro de ese lugar sentía como si mi alma viajaba a través de un rio, fluyendo sin descanso a quien sabe dónde , tratando de buscar mi lugar hasta que por fin se detuvo completamente, silencio y quietud era lo único que sentía , no podía moverme ni ver nada era completa y aterradora oscuridad , tenía miedo, angustia no sabía que me había sucedió quería salir de aquí era como si me encontrara en un espacio confinado y húmedo asustándome pero poco a poco el sonido del latido de un corazón llego a mis oídos calmándome y relajándome, ese sonido inspiraba seguridad y por alguna razón amor , el cansancio y la fatiga se apodero de mi cuerpo y poco a poco con el sonido melodioso de los latidos confortables comencé a caer en la inconciencia

Nuevamente el mundo de la oscuridad me acogió

 **Quien sabe cuánto tiempo después**

No sé qué me sucedió pero todavía sigo vivo, eso creo, aunque todavía me encuentro en esta oscuridad pero ya estoy calmado y sereno , ha pasado mucho tiempo aunque no sé cuánto debido a la oscuridad y el confinamiento, al comienzo estaba consiente por intervalos muy cortos y fugaces despertando alterado pero siempre el sonido melodioso de los latidos me calmaban y con el paso del tiempo comencé a estar cada vez más despierto y consiente de mí mismo sintiéndome cada vez más fuerte aunque muy limitado, no podía ver, oler, ni moverme la completa oscuridad me rodeaba , al pasar el tiempo algo muy raro que yo nunca antes había sentido comenzó a emerger dentro de mí, era cálido y se movía por todo mi cuerpo como si fuera algo muy parecido a la sangre en mis venas pero que a la vez yo lo sentía muy diferente ya que de alguna forma cuando me concentraba podía hacer que esta se moviera dentro de mí a mi voluntad , se sentía muy extraño pero cada vez que recorría mi cuerpo me hacía más fuerte aunque cuando terminaba de manipular dicha cosa me sentía muy cansado e iría a dormir pero al despertarme al siguiente día me sentiría más fuerte, enérgico y renovado y la energía crecería sabiendo que era beneficioso para mi manipular la energía y ya que no tenía nada que hacer dentro de esta oscuridad y sin saber cuánto tiempo duraria, comencé a tener una rutina para distraerme en esta soledad , me despertaba jugaba con la energía hasta agotarme y dormiría con los confortables latidos y así diariamente sin parar, despertar, jugar, dormir, despertar, jugar, dormir,

Después de mucho tiempo aunque no sabía cuánto sintiéndome lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo que tenía en mente desidia abrir mis ojos, al comienzo fue doloroso y mi visión estaba muy borrosa, fueron tan solo unos segundos en los cuales pude saber dónde me encontraba, color piel y rosa , una especie de líquido viscoso cubriéndome y rodeándome completamente, venas y una tipo de conducto dirigiéndose a mi ombligo el cual me alimentaba, yo acurrucado en posición fetal dentro de mi cautiverio, el dolor en mis ojos me supero y los cerré volviendo nuevamente a la oscuridad , me todo mucho tiempo asimilarlo pero la verdad es que esta idea había comenzado a rondar mi mente desde hace un tiempo, yo había muerto es verdad pero ahora yo estaba dentro de un vientre materno siendo un bebe , había reencarnado , una nueva oportunidad y los latidos confortables debían ser de mi nueva madre, no cometería los mismo errores del pasado confiando solamente en mí mismo y aunque era incertidumbre lo que recorría mi futuro yo estaba muy entusiasmado ya que yo en mis tiempos libres cuando la malicia de mi anterior mundo no me agobiaba era un gran fan del anime y manga y esta energía dentro de mi debía ser la que gobernaba este nuevo mundo y con eso en mente volví a mi rutina , esperando el momento en que volvería a nacer

 **Mucho tiempo después**

Ta casi era el momento, mis instintos me lo decían , lo presentía todo a mi alrededor temblaba y algo me estaba jalando hacia una salida, de vez en cuando a través era capaz de escuchar los gritos de una mujer agonizando, debía ser mi madre y me preocupe mucho quizás el parto se estaba complicando y si por mi culpa ella moría me rompería el corazón, en el pasado mi madre murió muy joven y me tocó vivir en las calles solo ya que mi padre la abandono cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, siempre quise pasar más tiempo con mi mare y no quisiera que eso volviera a suceder

Otro grito se escuchó y yo sentí mi cuerpo siendo liberado, una fuerza extraña me jalaba y toda mis sentidos fueron segados, sentí el cambio en el ambiente he instintivamente me obligue a respirar comenzando a llorar,

"felicidades es un niño y tiene el mismo tono de pelo que la madre" escuche la voz de una mujer ya mayor y sentí como unos brazos enormes me agarraban y me levantaban mientras me limpiaban con agua caliente y cortaron mi Cordón umbilical, después me enrollaron en lo que supuse era una manta para que no pasara frio, no podía abrir mis ojos mi cuerpo era muy torpe y débil claro yo era ahora un recién nacido

"¿cómo te sientes kushina?, estas bien" escuche la voz de un hombre decir no sabía que idioma hablaban y no los entendía parecía japonés pero si entendí claramente que la nombrada se llamaba "kushina" donde abre escuchado ese nombre claramente no era común

"estoy bien minato" respondió la que supuse era mi nueva madre, nuevamente en mi cabeza recorría el nombre de minato donde lo abre escuchado mi mente estaba muy confusa por haber nacido nuevamente

"bueno, sé que estas cansada pero resiste debo completar el sello del kyubi" dijo nuevamente el hombre sin ser capaz de entender nada solo una palabra, kyubi, kyubi, kyubi, ¡oh no maldición todo menos este lugar! Pensé alarmado si naciera en ese mundo sería muy difícil sobrevivir, y mi mundo se vino abajo cuando me sentí ser arrebatado bruscamente de las manos de mis cuidadoras y escuche un grito y el sonido de algo filoso cortando la carne y dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, una energía oscura me sostenía por alguna razón podía sentir la maldad y odio de la persona que me sujetaba asfixiándome y haciéndome llorar fuertemente

"!biwako-sama, taji! Grito alarmado el que supuse era mi padre

"yondaime hokage aléjate de la jinchuriki, ¿o acaso quieres que tu hijo muera después de haber nacido " dijo mi captor mientras yo lloraba no lo entendía pero sabía que mi vida peligraba , después de unos momentos en silencio mi madre grito de dolor y una masa enorme de energía malvada que nunca antes había sentido apareció momentáneamente , escuche como mi captor saco alguna arma metálica y sentí el frio del metal cerca de mi piel , estaba muy astado no quería morir después de haber tenido una nueva oportunidad

"espera, tranquilízate" dijo mi padre alarmado "eso debo decirte, yo estoy calmado" dijo mi captor y me lanzo al aire fuertemente, maldición no quería morir

"!naruto!" grito mi madre alarmada

Mientras estaba en el aire sentí que algo muy rápido apareció y me sujeto nuevamente mientras quedábamos colgando de cabeza pero el sonido y el humo de algo quemándose vino debajo de mi manta "minato" mi madre grito y sentí como el lugar se alteró y cambio y me quitaron rápidamente la manta que me cubría, no sabía que había pasado ni donde estaba ya no sentía la energía maligna de aquel hombre como si estuviera en otro lugar y una gran explosión se escuchó a mis espaldas mientras el que me sujetaba caía al suelo bruscamente , estaba llorando fuertemente era la única forma de expresar mi angustia y miedo cualquiera lo tendría en este momento , estando muy débil sin poder defenderse ni saber que sucedía

"Gracias a dios no estas herido naruto" parece que el que me sujeto de la caída y me había salvado era mi padre de alguna forma y el y mi madre se referían a mi como naruto, no puede ser naruto él es... no podía aceptarlo mi mente estaba muy nublada, pero no logre pensar nada ya que nuevamente sentí el cambio en el ambiente

"aquí estarás seguro naruto que lindo eres te pareces a mí pero con el cabello de kushina , solo espera un poco debo ir y salvar a tu madre" dijo el hombre y me coloco en un lugar suave y me cubrió con una tela y escuche un zumbido y ya no sentía a nadie en el lugar, soledad y desespero era lo que sentía si todo lo que me sucedía era cierto solo había una forma de asimilarlo , había renacido en el universo del anime de naruto , algo muy poco creíble pero esta fue la única teoría que estaba en mi cabeza en estos momentos con la poca información que tenía, el idioma , los nombres de minato, kushina y el más significativo de todos el kyubi, mi mente estaba muy confusa y corría a mil mientras estaba en este momento de soledad y silencio conociendo lo que sucedería y estando tan débil solo podía esperar y desear lo mejor, después de un tiempo sentí que algo nuevamente apareció

"solo quédate con naruto" dijo quien supuse era minato y recostó a alguien junto a mí, yo sabía que esa persona era kushina mi nueva madre , su brazo cálido me agarro y me sostuvo cerca de ella abrazándome, maldije mi suerte nuevamente no tendría familia algo que siempre quise , deseaba verla , me forcé a mí mismo aunque me dolía abrí mis ojos , fue muy brillando y habían destellos en mi vista pero poco a poco se normalizó, ella me miraba y yo a ella tenía ojeras de cansancio bajo sus ojos debía de estar fatigada y muriendo recién había tenido la extracción del kyubi y un parto cualquiera hubiera muerto por eso , su hermoso cabello rojo estaba muy cerca estire mi pequeña mano y la toque sorprendiéndola , toque su cara suave y ella con su mano me acaricio mi mejilla

"naruto" dijo ella mirándome y se acercó aún más abrazándome mientras tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, me dolía el pecho gire mi vista y pude ver a minato con una mirada oscura y de sufrimiento mientras apretaba su puño quien no la tendría su preciada familia seria destruida sabiendo lo que le sucede a un jinchuriki cuando le extraen su bijuu, kushina solamente estaba viva debido a la fuerza vital de los uzumaki

"minato gracias" dijo kushina mientras minato abría un closet y saco su túnica de hokage con revestimiento en fuego "volveré pronto" dijo él y agarro un kunai jiraishin que estaba colgando en la pared y desapareció en un destello amarillo

Me quede en el lugar con mi madre ella me abrazaba con sus manos amorosas mientras que yo me sentía seguro junto a ella , no quería que muriera pero ya no tenía salvación ya habían sacado al kyubi de su cello , lagrimas salieron de mis ojos no quería verla morir

"no llores mi pequeño Naru-chan mami te protegerá, te amo ttebane" dijo ella mientras me daba un beso en la frente, yo me acurruque junto a ella y de pronto algo enorme callo cerca de la casa donde estábamos y minato estaba junto a nosotros y utilizando el jiraishin nos tele transporto nuevamente y en la lejanías se escuchó una tremenda explosión que sacudió la tierra

A lo lejos un enorme domo de luz gigante apareció y nosotros nos encontrábamos muy cerca del kyubi que estaba había destruido la casa donde estábamos "tengo que poner una barrera" dijo minato que nos cargaba pero él ya estaba muy agotado fácilmente se le podía ver en su rostro ya no le quedaba mucho chakra

"yo todavía puedo hacerlo minato" dijo kushina y de la espalda de ella varias cadenas doradas emergieron y se enrollaron en el kyubi deteniendo sus movimientos, ella tosió y escupió sangre debido al esfuerzo

"voy a regresar al kyubi en mi sello y morir con él, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi minato "dijo ella, lo único que podía hacer yo era mirar me lamentaba ser tan indefenso en estos momentos quería ayudarla pero no podía

"Gracias a ti me convertí en yondaime y me hiciste muy feliz y me hiciste padre de este pequeño y siempre estaré agradecido contigo" dijo minato con lágrimas en sus ojos

"si viera mi futuro lo único que encontraría seria felicidad, lo único que lamento es no poder ver a naruto crecer"

"kushina no morirás con el kyubi, guarda tu chakra para que conozcas a naruto en el futuro, sellare una parte del zorro en el junto a tu chakra para que lo ayudes en el futuro, lo sellare con el Shiki Fūin "dijo minato secándose las lagrimas

"pero morirás haciéndolo, además mi pequeño Naru-chan sufrirá la vida de un jinchuriki no quiero poner esa carga tan terrible sobre sus hombros " replico kushina

"entiendo lo que dices pero es la única forma, ese hombre de la máscara prometió regresar además yo creo que la profecía del gran sabio sapo se refería a naruto y no a mí y el que lo detendrá es nuestro hijo se abrirá el camino al futro como un jinchuriki estoy seguro de ello—dijo minato y comenzó a hacer sellos

 **Shiki Fūin**

Dijo él y yo sabía que ya no tenía salvación, algo muy extraño sucedió yo sabía que el shinigami solo es visible para el portador y el enemigo seleccionado que morirá pero yo lo veía claramente , su túnica blanca y esa piel de tono purpura y demacrada , el giro su rostro y me miro y dio una sonrisa con sus dientes puntiagudos y tenebrosos, yo sabía que él fue quien me trajo a este mundo pero ¿por qué razón lo aria?, maldición quería gritarle y exigirle que me explicara cual era mi razón de existir aquí pero no podía hablar mis cuerdas bucales no se habían desarrollado todavía muy bien

"pondremos nuestra fe en nuestro hijo "dijo minato e invoco un altar con velas en el suelo y me coloco en el después la mano del shinigami se estiro y atravesó el cuerpo de él y llego hasta donde el kyubi

 **Fuin**

Dijo minato y un ser etéreo de chakra salió del kyubi y entro en su cuerpo, él se retorció de dolor un poco, el tamaño del kyubi se redujo y sus cadenas se aflojaron debido al cambio de tamaño y el aprovecho que kushina y minato estaban distraídos y estiro sus enormes garras contra mí pero justo en el momento oportuno ellos dos saltaron frente a la garra y fueron atravesados haciendo una grave herida y deteniéndola a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo

"kushina mi tiempo se acaba dile tus ultimas palabra a naruto" dijo minato y mi madre comenzó a decirme que me cuidara , que comiera bien , que durmiera mucho y que hiciera muchos amigos, y que será muy difícil pero que confié en mí, y que me amaba, mi padre me dijo que sus palabras eran las mimas que las de ella e invoco a una rana y le dijo que le daría la llave del sello y que lo guardara, después de eso ella desapareció en un puf con la llave y minato comenzó a hacer nuevamente sellos

 **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**

Dijo él y todo el lugar se ilumino cegándome y de pronto sentí como algo muy enorme y caliente entro en mí que me hiso retorcerme de dolor, estaba muy cansado y hambriento la fatiga recorría todo mi cuerpo, y mi sistema de chakra estaba ardiendo y expandiéndose debido a la enorme cantidad de chakra que había forzado su entrada

La barrera se deshizo y fui recogido en los brazos de un hombre que reconocí como hiruzen

-llévenlos al hospital –

"sandaime cuida a mi hijo por favor , se llama naruto"

"entiendo se llama naruto yo me are cargo pero por el bien del niño no hables más …" pero hiruzen no termino de hablar ya que ella cerro sus ojos por última vez

Ya no podía seguir despierto estaba muy cansado y estando seguro en los brazos del hombre y caí dormido nuevamente y mi vida como uzumaki naruto comenzó


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que volví a nacer en este mundo y hace unos días se llevó a cabo una ceremonia para honrar los fallecidos en la batalla, fueron demasiadas perdidas que tuvo la alea y entre ellos estaban mis padres, ya no lo puedo negar , no estoy soñando ni estoy loco definitivamente renací en el universo de naruto y en estos momentos estoy en el cuerpo del protagonista naruto uzumaki, no sé si era suerte o una maldición renacer en este cuerpo ya que sabiendo que sucederá en el futuro quizás pueda sobrevivir ya que sería muy lamentable si hubiera nacido como un simple civil o ninja cualquiera ya que mi muerte estaría asegurada y aceptémoslo este mundo es gobernado por los que tienen talento y buenos genes sería muy perjudicial si fuera una persona cualquiera , aunque no sé si este universo es el mismo al de la historia original o uno diferente ya que hay unos factores que me indican que puede ser un universo alterno o paralelo , esto lo descubrí unos días después de nacer mientras era llevado al orfanato ya que debido a las circunstancias del ataque del kyubi nadie se podía hacer cargo de mí , minato no tenía familia y todo el clan uzumaki estaba muerto a excepción de unos pocos regados en el mundo y la única solución que quedaba era enviarme a un orfanato, mientras el hokage hiruzen que retomo su puesto me cargaba hacia el orfanato me lleve una sorpresa al lograr verme en el reflejo de un espejo en la calle, ya que no podía moverme ni hacer nada debido a mi fuerza de bebe solo pude visualizarme unos segundos pero eso fue suficiente para confundirme ya que mi cabello era rojo y no amarillo y mis facciones eran muy parecidas a las de minato cuando niño con la única diferencia de mis tres bigotes en cada mejilla, no sabía que hacer ¿la historia tomaría un rumbo diferente?, ¿algo había cambiado en la historia por yo haber renacido?, yo era todo lo contrario en la línea original , él debía tener las facciones de su madre y el cabello de su padre, pero aquí estoy yo como una versión en miniatura de minato con cabello rojo y bigotes, algo que también me di cuenta era que de alguna forma yo podía sentir o captar los sentimientos negativos de la gente que me miraba mientras el hokage me llevaba al orfanato, odio, ira, rencor y angustia, yo sabía que esto se debía porque ahora yo era el nuevo jinchuriki del kyubi y esa era la habilidad que le otorgaba a su portador, yo sabía que hace mucho tiempo mito uzumaki también tenía este poder dicho por óbito más adelante, estaba muy confundido no sabía que pudo causar esto, quizás mis sangre uzumaki que recorría más fuertemente mis venas que en el naruto original ocasiono que este don se disparara tempranamente y no como en el canon que lo obtuvo después de controlar el chakra de kurama , o si esto causaría que algo en el futuro cambiara no lo sabía, era muy confuso y solo el tiempo y el destino lo diría

Todavía en mi mente recorría la pregunta de que ¿para que me quería el shinigami en este mundo? , y otra era que mi presencia aquí puede ocasionar dos cosas, una teoría seria como el efecto mariposa con cualquier cosa mínima que yo cambie en el pasado afectara enormemente al futuro y la otra teoría seria que sin importar lo mucho que yo lo cambie el universo se encargaría de actuar para que siempre tenga el mismo final predestinado , pero una cosa si estoy seguro que me importaba una mierda el futuro lo único que yo quería era sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel lleno de guerras, asesinatos y tragedias donde la esperanza de vida de una persona no supera la adolescencia y eso que estábamos en tiempo de "paz", yo forjaría mi propio camino incluso si tengo que manipular a las personas , aunque no trataría de modificar mucho ya que estoy podría alterar el futuro a uno totalmente desconocido parama mí , teniendo ningún beneficio ya que sería diferente al que conozco

Ahora mismo estoy en una cuna y llevo alrededor de 3 días en el orfanato y me ha ido muy mal , soy un bebe recién nacido e indefenso y por ende aunque me cueste admitirlo tengo necesidades fisiológicas como ir al baño y esto daría a un pañal sucio pero lamentablemente la cuidadora del orfanato me odiaba , tendría que pasar barias horas hasta que el olor desagradable inundara el lugar para que ella se viera forzada a cambiarme el pañal de mala gana, maldecía mi impotencia pero tenía que aguantarlo hasta que me pudiera mover por mí mismo y no lloraría como un bebe común, no le daría el gusto a esa mujer que me vea sufrir lo que la hacía enfurecerse más , de igual manera ella solo me alimentaba hasta lo último cuando el alimento o el suplemento de leche materna ya estaba muy frio dándome fuertes dolores de estómago pero que rápidamente se curaban de alguna forma, era la peor forma de tratar a un bebe aunque ella no me lastimaba físicamente debido a que había un ambu escondido asignado a mi cuidado ya que sería muy peligroso dejarme solo por si alguien intenta asesinarme , lamentablemente también recibía sentimientos negativos de él, debió haber perdido a algún familiar o compañero y tenía resentimientos contra el kyubi y se desquitaba conmigo aunque no gravemente ya que si el hokage se enteraba podía tener graves consecuencias, lo único que yo podía hacer era resistirlo y esperar, estos días para distraerme de mi maltrato he tratado de idear mi plan a futuro, no podía esperar a que todo pasara y yo siguiera igual de débil, debía hacer algo por mí mismo y ya que mi cuerpo débil y torpe era mi primera prioridad comencé a moverme y tratar de hacer estiramientos o "ejercicios" para tener una movilidad decente pero esto tomara mucho tiempo el cuerpo de un bebe es muy torpe y se desarrolla completamente durante los primeros meces del nacimiento todavía había mucho camino que recorrer pero yo no me rendiría tenía que recobrar mi movilidad lo antes posible , otro impedimento era el idioma aunque yo veía mucho anime y entendía algunas palabra eso no aseguraba que yo hablara bien, tenía que conocer la gramática, la forma de vocalizar y demás cosas relacionadas con el japonés pero lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos es relacionar las palabras que me dicen la cuidadora y sus ayudantes con alguna cosa u objeto sería muy duro pero con mi mente de un adulto podría asociarlas fácilmente, y el tercer y último inconveniente era mi chakra yo sabía que este mundo era controlado por el chakra y con él se podía hacer todo y nada, la imaginación y el talento eran lo que lo controlaban y claramente mis reservas de chakra aumentarían enormemente por tres factores , el primero es mi sangre uzumaki caracterizada por su gran longevidad y fuerza de vida y en términos simples tenían mucho chakra sobre todo energía yang que rige la fuerza de la vida, el segundo factor es que un niño comienza a aprender cómo utilizar el chakra a la edad d años en la academia ya que su chakra está lo suficientemente desarrollado para poder manipularlo e incluso los primeros años serian teoría y ejercicios simples porque de lo contrario afectaría su crecimiento y atrofiaría su sistema circulatorio de chakra pero hay excepciones que son los clanes ninjas de la aldea y personas con buenos genes que tienen un chakra mayor que el promedio y comienzan a entrenar desde más jóvenes a los 3años o menos, no sé bien como no lo muestran muy bien en la serie pero sé que los herederos de clanes comienzan entrenarlos desde antes de entrar a la academia y entre ellos se destaca el clan uzumaki con gran chakra pero yo soy único y tengo una peculiaridad jamás vista, yo comencé a manipular el chakra desde antes de nacer cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre fortaleciendo mi chakra y expandiéndolo y además de que estando dentro del vientre de mi madre estaba bajo de la influencia del chakra del kyubi que forzó a un más mis reservas a que crecieran , esto sería una locura y algo mortal para una bebe común ya que al ser tan pequeñas las reservas de chakra se agotaría muy rápidamente lo que ocasionaría la muerte pero esto no me afecta a mí ya que tenía mi chakra lo suficientemente desarrollado incluso antes de nacer gracias a mis genes , y por último y uno de los más importantes factores es ser el jinchuriki del bijuu con más chakra de todos a tan corta edad esto y junto a su influencia en el vientre me dieron unas trementes reservas de chakra y por todos estos factores sabía que si no quería que mi control sea como el naruto original uno de los peores de todos en el mundo debía entrenarlo desde el comienzo como prioridad algo lógico , tratar de seguir moviendo mi chakra por mi cuerpo y tratar de replicar de alguna forma los ejercicios de control de chakra que conocía pero de diferente forma con algún objeto cerca de mi como lo es la manta delgada que me cubre reuniendo chakra suficiente la pegaba a una parte de mi cuerpo mis manos mis brazos mi frente , yo sabía que sería muy difícil pero no imposible tsunade tenía sangre uzumaki y ella poseía uno de los mejores controles de chakra en el mundo yo teorice de que los uzumakis conociendo su debilidad debido a su gran chakra entrenaban el control de chakra desde muy jóvenes como prioridad y de igual manera el naruto del canon logro adquirir en el futuro suficiente control de chakra como para reunir el chakra de kurama en un único lugar como su mano y haciendo algo parecido a los ataque reforzados de chakra de tsunade o sakura contra toneri dándole un tremendo golpe , solo era cuestión de que me esforzara y resistiera el duro camino que me deparaba, debía aprovechar que mis reservas no eran tan grandes y difíciles de controlar y con eso en mente comencé a efectuar mi plan de acciones para el futuro y si el ambu me viera pensaría que yo era una pequeña oruga retorciéndome pero sabía que si me esforzaba superaría incluso al naruto original en control y chakra

 **2 AÑOS DESPUES**

Fue muy difícil debo admitirlo el cuerpo de un niño es débil, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba mirando al techo del lugar aburriéndome así que comencé a meditar para relajarme y distraerme, esto sería algo estúpido para algunos pero en este mundo donde la energía interna que mencionan los artistas marciales que practican la meditación si existe y es palpable pude hacer que fluyera más rápido y libre esto ayudo bastante en mi manejo con el chakra fortaleciéndolo, con la meditación respirando y exhalando liberando mi mente y moviendo todo el chakra en mi cuerpo y haciendo mis estiramientos y ejercicios comencé a ganar más control sobre mí mismo pudiendo moverme más fácilmente y a la edad de un año logre caminar y moverme perfectamente y gracias a tanto estiramiento y ejercicio había ganado una buena flexibilidad que beneficiaria mi taijutsu en el futuro y después de retomar mi movilidad moderada decidí encargarme del idioma ahora en la actualidad , el japonés es muy complicado y molesto te lo aseguro un solo carácter puede significar muchas cosas además de que mis herramientas de estudio eran muy escasas mis cuidadores se negaban a enseñarle a un "monstruo" además yo no hablaba con los otros niños del orfanato siempre me mantenía alejado de ellos ya que los cuidadores incitaban a los mayores a molestarme e insultarme me avergüenza decirlo pero me hacían bullying aunque a nivel de niños pequeños con gestos y palabras ofensivas e infantiles pero yo no le daba mucha importancia a estupideces de niños debía enfocarme en otras cosas y necesitaba alguna forma de aprender el idioma aunque ahora mismo mi vocabulario es mucho más amplio que un niño cualquiera todavía me faltaba mucho así que decidí buscar la forma y salí a la calle por primera vez debía dirigirme al lugar donde en tiempos antiguos cuando no había internet guardaban información en libros y papel , la biblioteca, algo que me parecía raro es la era tecnológica de los ninjas , su combinación es muy extraña entre el mundo antiguo o medieval y algunas cosas del tiempo actual, las carretera no estaban pavimentadas y los edificios son muy simple pero tenía un contraste ya que había alumbrado eléctrico y algunos objetos escasos funcionaban con electricidad pero otros eran muy extraños trabajaban con chakra de alguna forma por ejemplo en el orfanato había una estufa pero esta no tenía gas, no existía el servicio del gas para cocinar en cambio tenía una plancha de metal que al agregar algo de chakra se calentaba , y pensando y buscando a escondidas encontré una solución el fuinjutsu, habían una especie de kanji escritos debajo de la lámina de metal y al agregar chakra esta se calentaba, este mundo es muy extraño se había desarrollado de diferente forma y no existían la gasolina y la pólvora todo funcionaba con sellos y el fuinjutsu , las calles eran muy rusticas y mientras caminaba sentía las miradas y sentimientos oscuros de la gente

" _mira es ese niño es el demo.."_

" _shhiiisss no digas nada si te escuchan hablar de eso serás castigada_ " susurro una mujer callando a la otra, yo sabía de qué se trataba era del decreto del hokage que escondían de mí , de alguna forma se había filtrado la información de que yo era el nuevo jinchuriki y decidieron ocultarlo de mí , seguí caminando mientras escuchaba los susurros y las miradas oscuras de la gente, yo como un adulto podía soportarlo fácilmente y no darle importancia pero no sabía cómo el naruto original lo resistía, un niño que siempre estuvo solo sin amor o afecto era demasiado influenciable por la gente y tanto odio debió haberle causado algún problema mental, probablemente el escondía esto con su actitud burlona y enérgica pero no había forma de saberlo en la historia no muestran toda su vida

" _mira su cabello es como la sangre solo un monstruo la tendría así_ " susurro otra mujer y mi vocabulario era lo suficientemente bueno para entender lo que decían, algunas palabras se me escapaban pero por el momento debía lidiar con lo que tenia

Camine durante bastante tiempo todo lo contrario de lo que había planeado algo que no muestran en la serie es que esto se llama aldea pero es enorme quizás más grande que una ciudad con varios barrios, callejones y me encontré perdido, era demasiado grande y como un laberinto tenía que hallar la forma de llegar y solo me quedaba una opción pedir direcciones y sin pensarlo dos veces entre al primer local que vi aunque no logre leer el nombre del establecimiento mi gramática no era tan amplia pero olía muy bien y después de barias horas en la calle me dio hambre así que pase por debajo de las cortinas y entre al pequeño establecimiento sentándome en uno de los taburetes

"bienvenido a ichiraku ramen que le sirvo o es un niño que haces aquí pequeño estas perdido" dijo un hombre detrás del mostrador levante mi mirada y pensé que el destino si existía, de todos los lugares que pude haber entrado el destino debió haberme guiado hasta este lugar, en frente de mi estaba teuchi ichiraku con su traje típico de cocinero, con el vocabulario que sabía le respondí

"disculpe señor quiero ir biblioteca , me dice como por favor" le dije y el me miro unos segundos asombrado mirándome de pies a cabeza probablemente me reconoció y mi estómago rugió porque tenía hambre esta mañana solo había comido las sobras que me dieron

"que inteligente eres, hablas muy bien para ser joven, claro que se pero primero come se nota que tienes hambre" dijo el sirviéndome su plato tan famoso de ramen

"no puedo comer no tener dinero" le dije honestamente yo soy un huérfano sin posesiones ni donde caer muerto

"tranquilo come la casa invita" dijo el con una sonrisa y yo comencé a comer los fideos estaba muy delicioso como si mi cuerpo hubiera nacido para comer esto

"donde están tus padres, no debes andar solo en las calles"

"soy huérfano no tengo padres" le dije y logre sentir tristeza en su corazón "bueno no te preocupes come hasta estar lleno la biblioteca está cerca de la torre hokage solo dirígete a done están las caras en las montañas y cuando veas un gran edificio rojo ve a la derecha cerca estará la biblioteca " dijo él y me devore rápidamente mi comida

"gracias señor estuvo muy rico" le dije y baje del taburete "de nada vuelve cuando quieras siempre eres bienvenido" él me dijo y Salí del lugar con una sonrisa los sentimientos de teuchi eran muy admirables el nunca discriminaría a alguien, sabiendo la ubicación levante mi vista y me dirigí al monumento hokage

Camine y camine hasta que llegue muy cerca de la torre hokage pero como me indico teuchi fui a la derecha, de vez en cuando el hokage iría a visitarme para asegurarse que yo estaba bien, eran visitas cortas y muy esporádicas pero con eso bastaba necesitaba ganarme algo de confianza de él, después de caminar unos 10 minutos más llegue a un gran edificio cuadrado y este era muy diferente a los comunes en la aldea ya que estaba hecho de hormigón resistente, entre al lugar y estaba lleno de todo tipo de estantes con libros en ellos estaban divididos en habitaciones como civil con conocimiento simple y literatura común, la sección genin para aspirantes a esta y ya graduados ,la chunin y jounin , probablemente debía haber una sección escondida de más nivel con conocimientos poco comunes pero debía ser para personas exclusivas , claramente no me dejarían entrar a la sección de jounin para saciar mi curiosidad porque estaba resguardada por unos ninjas en la puerta así que me dirigí a la sección de genin pero tan pronto como llegue una mujer me agarro de la parte trasera de mi camisa y me jaloneo hacia atrás haciéndome caer

"que crees que haces aquí tú no tienes permiso para entrar" dijo ella con una cara de disgusto, todos los que estaban en el lugar se me quedaron mirando y comenzaron a susurrar dándome mala cara claramente no era bienvenido pero necesitaba información y no me rendiría

"esta sección es para cualquier persona que quiera ser ninja no me puedes negar el paso" dije mirándola a los ojos

"te atreves a replicarme que muchacho tan irrespetuoso yo soy la bibliotecaria y si digo que no entras es porque no entras, además tu nunca podrás ser un ninja" dijo ella y me agarro de la camisa y me arrastro fuera del lugar tirándome a la calle

Yo no la contradije ni le replique no ganaría nada ni me dejarían entrar aunque lo quisiera , todos en el lugar me miraban con odio y estaban contra mí, sería una pérdida de tiempo, me levante del suelo y limpie la tierra de mi ropa una de las pocas que tenía, una camisa blanca con el símbolo del fuego y unos pantalones cortos de color gris todos viejos y desgastados obviamente lo peor que encontraron en el orfanato , debía ser inteligente y usar la cabeza por más que intentara no me dejarían entrar, era yo contra un montón solo había una forma de solucionar esto y comencé a caminar en dirección a la torre hokage

Cuando llegue me dirigí directo hacia la oficina del hokage pero había un obstáculo la secretaria del hokage que tenía un escritorio cerca de la oficina, cuando me vio su cara se tornó en molestia

"¿que necesitas?" dijo ella secamente

"quiero hablar con el hokage él me dijo que podía verlo cuando lo necesitara" le dije y ella me dio otra cara de odio

"el hokage está muy ocupado para que tú lo visites vuelve otro día" ella me dijo secamente pero yo no le hice caso sabía que me mentía así que corrí a la puerta de la oficina y la abrí de golpe

"que haces mocoso ben aquí" dijo la mujer agarrándome

"que sucede" dijo el hokage levantando la vista de unos documentos

"lo siento mucho hokage-sama el entro a la fuerza "dijo la secretaria

"oh eres tu naruto-kun que milagro que me visites, no hay problema secretaria puedes retirarte" dijo el hokage y la mujer salió del lugar mientras yo sentía la rabia en su alma

"bueno naruto que necesitas, que haces solo en las calles"

"hola hokage-sama es que me dirigía a la biblioteca pero no me dejaron entrar" le dije dando una cara triste "que raro la biblioteca permite la entrada a todo público y para que quieres ir, no es mejor que juegues con tus amigos"

"no tengo amigos" le dije y sentí la tristeza en él, "además quiero prepararme para ser un ninja y entre más temprano mejor"

"Por qué quieres ser un ninja tan rápido y no disfrutas el ser un niño naruto-kun?"

"no tengo el gusto por los juegos hokage-sama me parecen aburridos, y prefiero más estudiar y ser fuerte, quiero ser el mejor ninja de la historia tanto como el yondaime" le dije mirando la foto de mi padre, yo lo hice apropósito para que se le ablandara el corazón al viejo

"es bueno que te enfoques en tus sueños desde temprano naruto pero no te sobres fuerces, ahora mismo estoy ocupado pero llévale esto a la bibliotecaria te dejaran entrar, más tarde iré a hablar con ella y que me dé una explicación, no estés hasta muy tarde en las calles naruto" me dijo mientras escribía algo en un papel, lo recibí y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, "muchas gracias hokage-sama" dije y Salí del lugar nuevamente hacia la biblioteca

Cuando llegue y la bibliotecaria me vio, dio la peor cara que había visto

"tu otra vez maldito mocoso ya te dije que no podías entrar" ella me grito y me iba a agarrar nuevamente pero yo saque el papel y se lo tire mientras me escabullía en dirección a mi objetivo, " es de parte del hokage" le dije mientras entraba al lugar, " como pude ser del hokage tu un maldito demo.." pero no termino de hablar ya que reconoció la letra del hokage en el papel y su cara se llenó de miedo mientras yo entraba al lugar

La habitación estaba llena de libros pero todos eran de lo básico este lugar se había hecho es para que los niños que quisieran aprender comenzaran desde antes o para que los que ya estaban en la academia repasaran los temas vistos, pero el lugar estaba vacío ya que a nadie le importaba venir a estudiar algo beneficioso para mí ya que no me estarían molestando

Agarre un libro sobre el idioma y comencé a leerlo necesitaba mejorar mis conocimientos sobre el idioma antes de comenzar a entrenar seriamente pero esto no me tomaría mucho tiempo ya que había descubierto que este cuerpo era muy inteligente incluso más que el de mi anterior vida, supuse que había heredado la inteligencia de minato, nuevamente un cambio diferente al de la historia original ya que el naruto real era muy estúpido, en cambio yo era todo lo contrario aprendía muy fácilmente y con tan solo ver algo una vez lo entendía al instante sumado con mi razonamiento, experiencia y conocimientos de un adulto daban como resultado en un genio , yo teorice que el naruto original era tan estúpido por que se debía a su desequilibrio en el chakra , el chakra influenciaba mucho en la vida y naruto al ser un uzumaki transmigrante de ashura heredero de la energía yang y tener el chakra yang de kurama en su interior genero un desequilibrio en su energía interna que es la combinación de la energía física y la mental lo que ocasiono un mal desarrollo intelectual , su chakra yang(físico) era extremadamente superior a su chakra yin(inteligencia) y sumándole que era un marginado de la sociedad sin ninguna ayuda o guía dio como resultado en su actitud burlona, bromista y enérgica con su poca inteligencia , en términos simples mucho musculo poco cerebro , en cambio yo estaba más o menos en equilibrio ya que mi cuerpo nuevo es inteligente y mis conocimientos de mi vida anterior generaban el equilibrio suficiente para estar estable

Decidido y con entusiasmo comencé a leer todos los libros del lugar sobre literatura, gramática, caligrafía y kanjis, debía aprender lo más rápido posible para seguir adelante con mi plan

Y así pase mi día comiendo libro tras libro solo regresando al orfanato para comer y nuevamente volvería a la biblioteca llenándome de conocimientos

 **Una semana después**

Mi progreso ha aumentado enormemente, mi fluidez con el idioma había aumentado mucho conociendo muchas palabras y mi caligrafía era muy decente para un niño e tan solo dos años y lo creía lo suficientemente desarrollado como para dejarlo en segundo plano y enfocarme en otras cosas, definitivamente soy un genio me era tan fácil aprender que no lo podía creer mi memoria era muy buena , creo que tenía memoria fotográfica ya que todo lo que veía lo memorizaba , necesitaba pasar al siguiente nivel así que esta vez me dirigí hacia la sección de teoría y control de chakra, primero debía aprender las bases antes de ponerme a lanzar jutsus a diestra y siniestra , no sabía cómo había mejorado mi control de chakra gracias a mi entrenamiento desde temprano moviéndolo por mi sistema circulatorio de chakra pero no había mucho progreso ya que aunque el me obedecía no podía sacarlo fuera de mi cuerpo, para poder hacer jutsus debías enviar el chakra hacia el exterior algo que me era imposible en el momento , además necesitaba aprender los sellos manuales para poder canalizar mi chakra más fácilmente hacia el exterior , algo que todavía no sabía era como unos movimientos de manos podían facilitar la salida del chakra , esto era algo único de este mundo el cual yo lo llamaba "la magia del chakra" ya que sería difícil de explicar algo así en nuestro mundo así que no trate tampoco de hallarle coherencia simplemente si serbia lo utilizaría y ya, no trataría de darle importancia

Comencé a leer el primer libro sobre sellos de manos debía practicaros lo antes posible, los sellos ayudan a canalizar más fácilmente el chakra y dependiendo de algunos sellos diferentes tipos de jutsus se podían realizar y algunos estaban enfocados hacia una afinidad elemental además que con la práctica y un mejor control de chakra uno lograría reducir la cantidad de sellos necesarios, habían unos básicos que se relacionaban con el zodiaco chino y habían unos más diferentes y avanzados que combinaban más de un solo sello, después de memorizarme los sellos comencé a practicarlos con mis manos para que pudiera efectuarlos lo más rápido y perfectamente posible, yo sabía que la practica hacia al maestro y así desde ese día en adelante me la pasaba todo el tiempo realizando sellos de manos de todas las maneras y combinaciones posibles hasta que me salieran tan natural y rápido como respirar debía acostumbrarme lo mejor posible

Mientras practicaba los sellos agarre más libros sobre la teoría del chakra, el chakra es la combinación de la energía física (yang) y la energía espiritual (yin) eso era algo que yo sabía y era muy raro que alguien muy joven la pudiera manipular ya que un niño no tiene mucha fuerza o energía física ni menos energía espiritual o inteligencia por eso sabía que yo era un genio y un caso especial ya que yo rebosaba de energía yang , con eso en mente comencé a memorizar todo lo que había en los libros del lugar , tenía mucho camino que recorrer

 **1 año después**

Ya no tengo nada que hacer y comenzaría mi prueba práctica para aplicar todos mis conocimientos adquiridos ya había memorizado toda la información de esa sección en la biblioteca y ya no tenía nada que aprender , gracias a ello había logrado dominar el ejercicio de pegarme la hoja en la frente hace bastante , fue bastante difícil mi chakra es muy grande y la primera vez que lo intente la hoja salió volando de mi frente, pero gracias a que manipule mi chakra de joven logre pegarla después de un tiempo y esfuerzo duro y después de acostumbrarme a ese ejercicio quise aumentarle la dificultad pegando varias hojas a la vez en mi cuerpo, en mi frente, en mis manos , en mis pies, en mis rodillas , espalda y pecho y en cada dedo tratando de mejorar mi control, siempre llevaba hojas pegadas debajo de mi ropa escondiéndolas mientras practicaba entre menos gente se entere de que estoy fortaleciéndome mejor , este ejercicio me llevo mucho más tiempo ya que eran múltiples hojas y yo trataba de moverlas debajo de mi ropa solo con chakra pero una vez que lo logre seguí mejorándolo aumentando la dificultad y creando variantes diferente después pase a utilizar mi chakra para que dichas hojas se elevaran unos centímetros de mi piel y no se cayeran siempre estando estáticas en el lugar solo con chakra como si un hilo las sujetara y después comencé a moverlas nuevamente por mi cuerpo mientras estaban separadas de mi piel cuando logre hacer esto último comencé a pegarme rocas de diferentes tamaños ya que debía concentrar cantidades diferentes de chakra al mismo tiempo aumentando su dificultad, y cuando logre hacerlo pase a equilibrar un kunai romo en mi palma solo con chakra y moverlo de un lado al otro siempre estando recto apoyado en su punta , es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que hubieron muchos fallos y errores, necesitaba practicar todos los días para mejorar constantemente, nunca antes en mi vida me había esforzado tanto pero debía hacerlo ya que mi chakra aumentaba mucho todos los días y no debía quedarme atrás , pero tanto esfuerzo duro y arduo dio sus frutos ya que tenía un control de chakra es más que decente

Ahora mismo estaba en un bosque de la aldea con muchos árboles grandes , quería pasar al siguiente nivel en mi entrenamiento debía comenzar a entrenar mi cuerpo y mi chakra más arduamente , hoy practicaría la escalada en árbol , me acerque a uno lo suficientemente alto y grueso que resistiera mi peso y realice el sello del carnero mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba , busque en mi centro y combine mi energía espiritual con la física llamando y creando chakra , claramente sentí que mi energía física era muy superior a la espiritual algo normal en mi si seguimos la historia ya que soy el transmigrante de ashura en esta dimensión , cuando me sentí preparado dirigí mi potente chakra a las plantas de mi pies uno de los lugares más difíciles de todos pero que con la práctica se hace más fácil , al abrir mis ojos vi cómo un poco de chakra dorado brillaba en mis pies, si así es mi chakra es especial de color dorado esto también fue una sorpresa para mí cuando emane chakra fuera de mi cuerpo la primera vez, aun así no es raro ya que en la serie original de kishimoto naruto tenía el chakra amarillo pero no fue representado en el anime , aunque en esta dimensión el mío es dorado algo muy raro y brillaba bastante , con un impulso comencé a correr con velocidad hacia el árbol, al poner el primer pie en la madera escuche un "crack" de ella ya que se rompió la corteza del árbol, estaba utilizando demasiado chakra así que al instante lo regule y seguí avanzando mientras corría, cada vez más me elevaba y no sentía que me caería cuando llegue a la copa del árbol di un salto hacia atrás girando y caí al suelo mientras reforzaba mis pies con chakra para que no me lastimara

Levante mi vista y vi el agujero en la corteza pero estaba muy feliz había logrado subir a la sima en un solo intento definitivamente tanto entrenamiento mejoro mi control de chakra eficientemente, debía seguir practicando hasta que pudiera estar totalmente recto en el árbol sin ningún esfuerzo así que nuevamente salí corriendo al árbol para tratar de escalarlo, tenía planeado aprenderlo en un solo día para eso me había levantado a las 5 am decidido , con eso en mente comencé a subir y bajar el árbol hasta agotarme

Para el final del día me encontraba en la sima el árbol descansando y viendo la aldea con sus luces brillantes de la noche, estaba orgulloso ya dominaba completamente la escalada en el árbol y no me tomo mucho tiempo, con ese arduo entrenamiento acabaría mi día, mañana trataría de crear combinaciones con este ejercicio de control de chakra y también trataría de aprender los jutsus básicos de la academia

Con eso en mente comencé a caminar hacia el orfanato evitando la mayor cantidad de personas


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Un nuevo día había transcurrido y nuevamente me había levantado temprano, el que madruga kami-sama le ayuda pero lamentablemente hoy me había levantado con el pie izquierdo todo me estaba saliendo mal, después de practicar la escalada de árbol en la mañana combinándolas con los diferentes ejercicios de pegar la hoja para poder aprender a hacer múltiples actividades al mismo tiempo sin desconcentrarme y mejorar mi coordinación decidí comenzar a practicar la caminata en el agua no fue tan difícil fui a un rio en el bosque y comencé a practicar me tomo muy poco aprenderlo mi control de chakra era lo suficiente bueno para lograrlo después de unas pocas horas , cuando me creí preparado deje de hacer la caminata en el agua y decidí comenzar con los jutsus básicos de la academia pero

Estaba muy muy frustrado ya había terminado el día y por alguna razón no podía hacer los jutsus del clon simple ni de la sustitución, no sabía que hacer yo me había esforzado tanto en mi control de chakra para que al final no pueda hacer ni un simple clon o sustitución, mi control de chakra era bueno casi como el de sakura cuando estaba en la academia incluso con mis enormes reservas de chakra ¿acaso me faltaba más control?, trate y trate todo el día pero no servían el clon explotaba apenas aparecía y ni hablar de la sustitución el troncó se destrozaba en pedazos y no aparecía en mi lugar , la única habilidad que había logrado hacer fue la **transformación** y fue muy fácil me salía tan instintivamente como si fuera mi naturaleza usarla, es mas era realmente un genio en ella ya que una transformación normal es una ilusión que se coloca sobre el cuerpo del portador y si alguien llega a tocarla o perturbar el chakra se desharía fácilmente pero la mía era sólida he incluso imitaba el olor corporal como si me hubiera transformado en el original y por más que tratara de dañarla o deshacerla no se iba esto me serviría mucho para el espionaje en el futuro ya que me ayudaría a infiltrarme y sería difícil que me descubriera solamente algún sensor o un dojutsu que distinguiera mi chakra me descubriría , pero ese no es el tema no sabía que sucedía a los jutsus, por más que tratara de hacerlos lo mejor posible no funcionaba y eso me estaba hartando, después de pensarlo solo llegue a una conclusión necesitaba información que me dijera que tenia o que debía hacer y solo conocía a una persona capaz que me ayudara en este momento "el profesor" con eso en mente me dirigí hacia la torre hokage

Nuevamente cuando la secretaria me vio me dio mala cara pero no me detuvo esta vez, yo sabía cuándo el hokage estaba desocupado y así no interrumpiría nada importante y ella no me negaría el paso, siempre lo hacia apropósito cuando entre el hokage se encontraba leyendo un libro de color naranja que lo guardo rápidamente al verme, en este mundo con tantas guerras y traumas la gente trata de ocuparse o de vivir en otra realidad de diversas formas para olvidar el dolor y las malas experiencias que han sufrido , kakashi y hiruzen leen porno en frente de todos, jiraiya es un pervertido abierto, y guy siempre hablaba sobre la juventud como si tuviera una crisis de los 40

"hola naruto-kun que gusto me da verte "dijo el exhalando humo de su pipa

"hola hokage-sama, necesito su ayuda y sabiduría tengo un inconveniente" le dije mirándolo serio

"claro naruto-kun con gusto te ayudo, ¿cuál es tu problema alguien te lastimo?" El me pregunto preocupado quizás pensó que alguien me había atacado en la aldea

"no es nada de eso hokage-sama es que recuerda que hace un tiempo comencé a estudiar para ser ninja" le dije y el asintió con la cabeza "pues veras mi problema es que no pudo utilizar los jutsus básicos" le dije simplemente

"mmmmmm ya veo no te preocupes naruto necesitas más tiempo practicando ser ninja y utilizar el chakra para crear ninjutsu no es fácil se requiere años de entrenamiento paciencia y dedicación, además no llevas nada estudiando te sugiero que practique algunos ejercicios básicos de control de chakra, ya que sin ellos es muy difícil que controles tu chakra" él me dijo con su enorme sabiduría

"ese es el caso señor hokage ya que sé que soy un uzumaki tengo reservas de chakra más grandes de lo normal y me enfoque solamente a realizar ejercicios de control de chakra como prioridad ya que si no lo hago desde temprano se me complicaría controlar mi chakra más adelante ya que sería muy grande "

"mm así que descubriste que los uzumakis tienen más chakra que el promedio que bueno que investigues tus raíces naruto—él me dijo pero sentí preocupación venir de él, probablemente no quería que yo escudriñara mucho en mi pasado había una pequeña posibilidad de que descubriera quienes eran mis padres o mejor dicho mi madre ya que no habían muchos uzumaki en la aldea en el pasado y si descubría a uno este daría al otro

"en todo caso naruto no le des mucha importancia todavía eres joven y te queda mucho tiempo, solo con saber el ejercicio de pegarte la hoja en la frente no es suficiente se necesita más práctica y entrenamiento y que tu sistema circulatorio de chakra se desarrolle más, aun eres solo un niño , por eso te recomiendo que esperes hasta que entres a la academia ninja y aprendas más ejercicios de control junto a tus compañeros y senseis se paciente " él me dijo quitándole importancia al tema , no iba a aceptar esta respuesta necesitaba saber que me sucedía, o si nunca seré capaz utilizar ninjutsu algo que afectaría mis planes enormemente

"usted no entiende señor hokage, necesito ser fuerte y mejorar no tengo tiempo que perder además he entrenado mucho y únicamente mi control de chakra, no solamente se lo básico, también entiendo muchos temas más avanzados, incluso soy capaz de hacer la transformación y también caminar por las superficies verticales y sobre el agua, mi control debe ser lo suficientemente bueno para hacer una simple sustitución no he estado perdiendo el tiempo —dije con irritación

"jajaja no seas tonto naruto es imposible que un niño de tan solo 3 años tenga el chakra suficiente coma para poder hacer tales hazañas y menos el control necesario para poder moverlo a su antojo hacia alguna parte de su cupo por eso mismo es que en la academia solamente se comienza a practicar con el chakra después de los primeros tres años ya que sería perjudicial para su cuerpo y ellos solo aran el ejercicio de la hoja , yo te deje practicar solo ya que sé que eres más inteligente que un niño común y que tu chakra es más grande de lo normal pero es algo inevitable que no avances tanto naruto es culpa de la misma naturaleza debes dejar que tu cuerpo crezca y se desarrolle , toma mi consejo dale tiempo al tiempo" me dijo mientras exhalaba otra bocanada de humo

Yo sabía que era comprensible y que el viejo estaba en lo cierto era de conocimiento lógico que un niño no tiene nada de chakra y se entrenaba para que crezca durante la academia pero yo no soy común, yo era una anormalidad entre las anormalidades en este mundo, nunca antes ha habido alguien que pudiera usar el chakra a tan corta edad y menos con tan grandes cantidades , y solo había una forma de demostrarle al viejo que no era mentira , canalice chakra en mis pies y salte a la pared y comencé a subir sobre ella quedándome pegado sin caerme, mire al hokage su pipa había caído al escritorio y su boca y ojos estaba abiertos de par a par

"baja naruto es suficiente" él me dijo después de controlarse y recoger su pipa, salte y caí en frente de su escritorio " se lo dije hokage-sama no es normal, no estaba bromeando" le dije mirándolo serio, " ya veo ahora entiendo mejor tu preocupación pero debo admitirlo estoy asombrado en mis tantos años de vida y experiencia nunca antes escuchar de un joven de tan corta edad utilizando el chakra de manera avanzada, no estamos hablando simplemente de llamar a su chakra sino de utilizarlo y controlarlo efectivamente para un propósito específico debes ser un genio naruto" él me dijo exaltado , el hokage se levantó de su asiento y fue a la puerta y llamo a su secretaria , "tráeme a un ninja médico y a un hyuga que estén de servicio a mi despacho los necesito urgentemente " el ordeno y la mujer salió corriendo para cumplir su deber , después el anciano se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio

Al poco tiempo tocaron la puerta y el hokage les dijo que entraran, dos hombres siguieron adelante uno tenía una ropa estilo bata de laboratorio y un gorro de color blanco que cubría su cabeza y el otro era un hyuga típico, cabello marro largo y peinado hacia atrás con sus ojos blancos sin pupila

"nos mandó a llamar hokage-sama "dijo el ninja medico

"si zato revisa a naruto con tu ninjutsu médico y dime si encuentras alguna anormalidad" el ninja médico me miro y sentí negatividad pero él no desobedecería las órdenes directas del hokage se acercó a mí y sus palmas comenzaron a brillar de un tono verde, la energía traspaso por mi cuerpo y se movió por todos lados buscando algún daño pero después de un tiempo no pasó nada

"negativo señor hokage no hay ninguna anomalía en su chakra y cuerpo lo único que encuentro mal es que tiene síntomas de desnutrición"

"entiendo puedes detenerte, ¿naruto no comes bien en el orfanato?" el me pregunto algo que me inquieto ya que no sabía si decirle la verdad, aunque la cuidadora del lugar me trataba mal a mi únicamente, ella no era mala persona con los otros niños, ella era amorosa con ellos y los cuidaba mucho, un día escuche que su hijo y esposo murieron ese día, y se encariño mucho con los otros niños tratando de olvidar su dolor

"bueno después hablaremos sobre ese tema, hinashi utiliza tu byakugan y avísame si encuentras algo raro"

"como ordene hokage-sama, byakugan" dijo el hombre y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se enmarcaron

"naruto trata de llamar a tu chakra y hazlo recorrer tu cuerpo "me dijo el hokage y le ordene a mi chakra que emanara y se moviera

"wow, increíble nunca antes había visto esto "dijo asombrado el sujeto

"¿qué sucede algo está mal, es grabe? "Dijo el hokage alarmado

"no hokage-sama es todo lo contrario es asombroso que increíble cantidad de chakra y su densidad es de otro mundo él tiene un chakra especial se mueve como si rebosara de vida" dijo incrédulo el hombre

"explícate" ordeno el hokage ya que no aguantaba tanta incertidumbre

"pues vera señor hokage cada persona tiene un chakra muy distinto y con el byakugan puedo ver sus colores que son diferentes de persona a persona y entre más brillante e intenso es su color más fuerte es su chakra, el color de su chakra es un dorado que deslumbra y uno muy denso, como debo explicarlo el chakra de una persona es como el agua pero el de este joven es como el petróleo que increíble poder"

"¿hay alguna presencia de chakra de "eso"?" dijo el hokage casi susurrando

"puede estar tranquilo señor hokage todo está en su lugar" dijo el hombre desactivando su dojutsu, "bueno muchas gracias puedes retirarte" ordeno el hokage y el sujeto salió del lugar

Hiruzen se sentó en su silla y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar humo de su pipa en repetidas ocasiones mientras pensaba profundamente, el tiempo paso y lo único que había en el ambiente era silesio , con una última gran exhalada de humo el hablo

" ya sé lo que te ocurre naruto , para realizar un jutsu se necesita utilizar una cantidad controlada y equilibrada de chakra pero en tu caso aun con todo tu control de chakra será muy difícil realizar un jutsu que cueste una cantidad mínima de chakra ya que es demasiado denso, un ejemplo seria el clon simple si colocamos una numeración al chakra una persona común gastaría 1 gota de chakra en realizar el jutsu ya que es mínima la cantidad que se necesita pero en tú caso al ser tu chakra tan denso esa misma gota de agua puede tener un valor de 10 o hasta 100 gotas iguales no se ha ciencia cierta pero esto hace que el jutsu se sobrecargue y falle , por eso te ordeno que no utilices ninjutsu de aquí en adelante no sabemos que te puede suceder si falla algún jutsu en frente tuyo, puede ser mortal" me dijo el con un aire serio y su inmensa sabiduría

"pero y mi carrera como ninja, el ninjutsu es una parte importante de la prueba para graduarse, si no puedo hacer el clon básico ni la sustitución no pasare, nunca llegare a ser el mejor ninja como el yondaime" le dije alarmado utilizando mis cartas a favor, el hokage miro mi cara de desespero y sentí tristeza en su alma

"mmm con tu chakra solo puedes usar jutsus que tengan un alto gasto o requerimiento de chakra excesivo y en estos momentos solo tengo en mi mente algo que te pueda ayudar, naruto te creo lo suficientemente inteligente y responsable para que utilices este jutsu que es muy peligroso ya que podrías morir usándolo irresponsablemente , en la academia te pedirán realizar un clon pero siempre debes ver debajo de lo que es difícil de percibir, ellos dicen que es un clon pero no especifican cual clon, con este jutsu sustituirás al clon básico y pasaras, confió en que lo utilizaras sabiamente y con control" dijo hiruzen sacando un pequeño pergamino que me lo entrego en las manos , yo estaba muy excitado quizás sea un súper raro y poco común jutsu nunca antes visto

"recuerda naruto con perseverancia y dedicación lograras cualquier cosa, además ser shinobi no es solo lanzar jutsus llamativos a diestra y siniestra, un ninja también es un maestro en las armas y el combate, los venenos, en el espionaje y el engaño, yo sé que tu lograras ser tan fuerte como el yondaime algún día pero para ello nunca debes rendirte" dijo el hokage y Salí del lugar súper contento

(" _minato algún día tu hijo te superara, es un genio como tú")_ pensó el hokage mientras fumaba su pipa y retomaba sus deberes

Mientras tanto yo recorría la calle mientras escuchaba los susurros y malos sentimientos de la gente, un "demonio" o "monstruo" se escuchaba de vez en cuando pero eso no importaba yo estaba demasiado centrado en el pergamino en mis manos para ponerles atención, quería ir al bosque donde siempre entreno así que Salí corriendo para abrirlo y entrenar lo antes posible

Ya había llegado, en este momento estaba sentado en un claro del bosque con el pergamino en mis manos no sabía que increíble jutsu estaría en él y estaba muy emocionado por abrirlo , yo era como un niño en una dulcería , le quite la cinta y lo desplegué , comencé a leerlo letra por letra , dividir tu alma y chakra en partes iguales y así se crearía un nuevo cuerpo, y si este nuevo cuerpo aprendía algo el original también recibiría toda la experiencia y conocimientos, pero que era peligroso ya que si un ninja común lo utilizaba dividía su chakra por cada cuerpo que creaba reduciéndolo mucho y si ellos utilizaba algún jutsu que agotara el chakra de los cuerpos y además que el cansancio y estrés mental era demasiado , el original moriría

Esto es… esto es … esto es … esto es el maldito y genial jutsu de clones de sombra, no era un jutsu muy devastador y mortal, pero con él se abrían innumerables puertas ya que gracias a él, lograría aumentar mi entrenamiento exponencialmente por cada clon que creaba , termine de leer todo el pergamino y comencé a practicarlo , lleve mis manos a la tan famosa posición en T y canalice mi chakra, dividiéndolo en 2 partes iguales , cuando estuve lo suficientemente concentrado y relajado llame al jutsu

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra)**

Dije y enfrente de mí en una explosión de humo un clon idéntico apareció

"hola jefe "dijo el clon y yo hice lo más lógico de todo lo golpee fuertemente, el clon cayó de espaldas sobándose la cara

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" el grito furioso

"funciono idiota, yo puedo utilizar el clon de sombras ya que no canaliza ni modifica mi chakra, sino lo divide en partes iguales y gracias a mi densidad de chakra los hace más sólidos y pueden aguantar golpes, ben vamos a ver cuántos aguantas" le dije mientras comencé a golpearlo mientras el pedía que me detuviera, después de dos golpes más el clon estallo, así que aguantaban un total de tres golpes, estaba contento aunque es desafortunado que no pueda usar ninjutsu que gaste poco chakra, eso significaba que más adelante cuando tuviera el chakra suficiente podía hacer ninjutsu de gran poder y alcance, en ese instante se me vino a la cabeza una idea, nunca en el manga o anime se le vio a naruto utilizando ninjutsu de viento, su arsenal solo consistía en el rasengan y sus variantes que era simplemente la manipulación de chakra y forma en un alto nivel y los clones , y ¿si el naruto original también tenía esta discapacidad de chakra denso? pero nunca lo nombraron, además no me desanime ya que aún seré capaz de utilizar jutsus muy devastadores que gastan enormes cantidades de chakra como los rasengan o la Bijūdama los cuales eran capaz de destrozar montañas, en mi mente vino las palabras de jiraiya de que un ninja no es fuerte por conocer un montón de jutsus sino por dominar y evolucionar los pocos que tenía llevándolos a un nuevo nivel devastador , esto era en realidad unas palabras muy sabias, ya que si tomamos como ejemplo madara tenía como base de sus jutsu su bola de fuego y creo tantas variantes poderosas a partir de este, tanto así como para poder evolucionarlo hasta crear un enorme mar de llamas que era la gran aniquilación de fuego

Mientras estaba descansando me llego una gran idea a la mente a partir de las palabras de hiruzen, ser un ninja no es solo lanzar jutsu vistosos , ellos también se enfocan en otras ramas como el taijutsu mejorando sus cuerpos y destrezas físicas transformándolos en armas vivientes , el Bukijutsu empleando todo tipo de armas con maestría para completar la misión , fuinjutsu un arte mortal capaz de hacer mil cosas diferente y mortales, y por último el genjutsu aunque eso ya estaba descartada ya que con mis enormes cantidades de chakra sería imposible emplearlo en batalla, pero yo si debía aprender como contrarrestarlo por si en algún momento me enfrento contra alguien que lo utilice que claramente sucederá en el futuro

Si no podía usar ninjutsu me enfocar en otras cosas entrenando mi cuerpo , aprendiendo a usar armas y en el arte del sellado para mejorar mis posibilidades de sobrevivir ese siria mi nuevo camino ninja , y sabia de una persona que cumplía todas las característica para seguir adelante, maestro en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo maito guy, ese sería mi próximo objetivo pero por hoy sería todo , necesitaba descansar y si conocía a guy lo suficientemente bien me tendría que levantar muy temprano mañana

 **Al día siguiente**

Era muy muy temprano ni siquiera había salido él solo, probablemente eran las 4:30 am y todavía tenía sueño pero debía levantarme y escabullirme del orfanato , sería malo si la cuidadora me descubriera así que baje a la cocina lo más sigilosamente posible me prepare un desayuno sencillo, debía mejorar mi dieta no estaba comiendo muy bien debido a que solo me dejaban las sobras y esto podía afectar en mi crecimiento , por estar pensando me corte el dedo con el cuchillo y comenzó a sangrar, lave la sangre con agua y vi asombrado como la herida desaparecía poco a poco, definitivamente mi regeneración no es normal incluso en este mundo en menos de nada la herida superficial había desaparecido, no sabía que tan bueno era mi factor regenerativo pero no quería auto herirme para poder descubrirlo , después me aliste y salí a la calle, la verdad no tenía forma de encontrar a guy solo tenía una pista de unas mujeres que Vivian cerca de la muralla de la aldea que las escuche hablar de casualidad hace tiempo, ellas se estaban quejando de que un hombre en un traje muy pegado de spandex verdes que siempre las despertaba en la madrugaba ya que el comenzaba a ejercitarse fuertemente y gritando algo sobre "las llamas de la juventud" quería saber más pero cuando me vieron se callaron y me miraron con odio, y esa es mi única pista y forma de hallarlo, debía dirigirme cerca de la muralla de la aldea y desear que con suerte o de milagro me lo encontrara , ya que en términos simples yo era un marginado y antisocial ya que no convivía ni hablaba con nadie y siempre me la pasaba solo en la biblioteca no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con los personajes de la historia original , pero antes de ir a buscar donde guy debía hacer algo, primero me dirigí al bosque alejado donde siempre entreno y canalice mi chakra al máximo y lo libere completamente

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra)**

Dije y 100 clones aparecieron en el lugar, esa cantidad no es muy grande comparado el naruto adulto pero si para un niño de 3 años que podía hacer un jutsu de tal nivel y gasto excesivo de chakra que incluso muchos jounin no hacían por que se agotarían muy rápido

"todos ustedes si quieren que sobrevivamos no se rindan ni sean perezosos, practique el control de chakra hasta que se agoten, hagan todos los ejercicios que se acuerden de la serie y combínenlos con diferentes variantes que se les ocurra, además cuando desaparezcan no lo hagan todos al tiempo, tengan intervalos de segundos para que mi mente no se sobrecargue" ordene y todos comenzaron a trabajar

Algunos clones se pegaron rocas en el cuerpo y comenzaron a caminar en los árboles, y otros sobre el agua del rio cercano, otros equilibraban un kunai en cada mano mientras esquivaban rocas que otros clones lanzaban para desconcéntralos y estos últimos a su vez mientras lanzaban tenían hojas pegadas en sus cuerpos moviéndose sin car de su piel y otros meditando sobre el agua con hojas y rocas pegados a ellos , y muchas más y diversas combinaciones

Estaba satisfecho con los clones así que me dirigí hacia mi objetivo, la muralla era muy imponente media varios metros de alto y yo sabía que un barrera la protegía, supuse que guy realizaba su trote o caminata matutina cerca de la muralla ya que recorría una gran distancia por la circunferencia de la aldea , como no sabía por dónde o cuando el apareciera decidí también imitarlo , desde hace tiempo quería aumentar mis destrezas físicas pero no sabía si le podía suceder algo malo a mi cuerpo al intentar ejercicios extenuantes, pero creo que en esta edad podía hacer un trote simple al menos trataría de darle una vuelta a la aldea , con eso en mente comencé con un trote simple por un largo tiempo pero por alguna razón no me cansaba incluso después de recorrer una distancia considerable yo sabía que yo tenía una resistencia física ya que mi cuerpo era muy enérgico y estas fueron una de las principales cosas que me agobiaron y torturaron cuando era un bebe ya que no me podía mover y por eso comencé a meditar para tratar de controlar mi desespero , pero al ver que ahora esa resistencia sobre humana me beneficiaria en mis entrenamientos físicos la consideraba una bendición , con mi nueva capacidad redescubierta decidí aumentar la velocidad e intensidad de mi trote y después de unos momentos me encontraba corriendo a mi máxima velocidad alrededor de la muralla de la aldea

Casi a las 7 am logre darle una vuelta completa a la circunferencia de la aldea que abarcaba muchos kilómetros y aun me sentía con bastante energía, yo teorice que esto se debía a mi energía yang tan extrema ya que mi cuerpo prácticamente la desbordaba en enormes cantidades recuperándome rápidamente quizás tenía un factor curativo como el de hashirama algo que compartimos por ser la transmigración de ashura , yo creía que si el naruto original en vez de estar haciendo bromas y jugando se hubiera centrado más en su condición física hubiera logrado mucho más y no hubiera sido tan débil, prácticamente habíamos nacido para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o taijutsu por nuestro increíble cuerpo, como no estaba cansado y mis clones estaban haciendo el trabajo de chakra decidí enfocarme únicamente en el trabajo físico y como todavía faltaba bastante para el almuerzo decidí seguir dándole vueltas a la aldea deteniéndome después de cada vuelta para hacer flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas hasta agotarme, casi me rio solo como un loco cuando me acorde de que este era el entrenamiento especial de un protagonista de otra serie shonen , 100 sentadillas, 100 flexiones de pecho y 100 abdominales y recorrer 10km cada día todos los días sin descanso , con ese pensamiento que me animo comencé a correr nuevamente a mi máxima velocidad

 **Varias horas después**

Ya era casi el medio día y logre darle 3 vueltas más a la aldea sin detenerme aunque estaba bastante cansado no era muy extremo , también durante una de mis vueltas creo, repito creo haberme encontrado con guy pero no puedo asegurarlo ya que solo fue una cosa a muy alta velocidad muy borrosa que casi me tumbo por la corriente de viento que dejo su velocidad sin siquiera tocarme , después de que me incorpore solo logre ver una estela de luz de color verde dejada por la velocidad que llevaba , aunque no estaba satisfecho ya que no pude hablar con él , sabía que debía ser perseverante y si seguía persistiendo el seguramente se fijaría en mí y jugaría mis cartas a favor, sabía cuál era la debilidad de guy personas que no pueden usar ninjutsu , pero en estos momentos tenia hambre así que me dirigí hacia ichiraku, había ahorrado las suficientes monedas como para comprarm tazones , definitivamente este cuerpo había nacido para comer ese platillo con solo pensar en su sabor se me hiso agua la boca así que me apresure debía seguir entrenando después de almorzar

Ya había terminado, me comí 4 platos, teuchi fue tan amable de regalarme dos más, estaba muy agradecido con él ya que aunque el ramen es muy grasoso es mi única fuente de alimento decente en estos momentos, con el estómago lleno regrese a las cercanías de la muralla para entrenar, mi plan de entrenamiento seria que en las mañanas aria los ejercicios rigurosos para aumentar mi físico, mientras que en las tardes practicaría mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas estilo rock lee si no podía dar 200 patadas aria 500 golpes así por ese estilo y Mientrastanto mis clones practicarían el control de chakra todo el día y con el tiempo podre aumentaría la cantidad de clones potenciando más mi entrenamiento, llegue a un claro en el bosque cerca de la muralla y busque un tronco resistente y grueso , aunque sabía que dolería y mucho yo tenía una carta a mi favor que lee no tenia y que me daría mucha más facilidad para entrenar de esta forma, mi factor curativo con eso en mente comencé a darle puñetazos al tronco sin chakra. Ya que teorice que el chakra es un potencializador y entre más alto sea mi nivel base más fuerte me aria al potenciarlo con el chakra , y este era un entrenamiento que pocos tomaban ya que era muy extremo y por eso mismo los ninjas eran tan delgados incluso siendo tan fuertes ya que utilizaban el chakra para todo siendo más una debilidad que una fortaleza ya que se hacen muy dependientes de él , después de muchos golpes mis manos comenzaron a doler y me detuve para mirarlas , estaban raspadas y sangrando pero tan rápido como me di cuenta ya se estaban curando y en menos de nada ya estaban sanas, definitivamente esto era algo con un tremendo potencial sobre todo para los entrenamientos físicos ya que aunque me lastimara se curaría al instante permitiéndome entrenar mucho más extenuantemente y riguroso, y yo recordé que el naruto original solo le tomaba una noche de descanso para recuperarse de una herida mortal como el chidori que le propino sasuke en su pecho, y que a una persona normal le tomaría semanas o incluso meces en sanar sí es que no moriría , y creo que al ser mis genes y sangre uzumaki mucho más fuerte que el del original , mi factor curativo era incluso superior al de él, con eso en mente aunque este entrenamiento me causaría dolor seguí golpeando el tronco aún más fuerte, tenía que aprender a resistir el dolor

Varias horas después al anochecer estaba muy agotado mi cuerpo me dolía completamente y mis manos y piernas están sangrando pero yo sabía que pronto se curarían así que no le di importancia, hace unas horas me sentí observado unos momentos pero no supe de quien se trata pero probablemente era guy y eso significaba que mi plan estaba funcionando

Me dirigí al orfanato estaba cansado y solo quería comer y dormir, no le di importancia a los murmullos y me fui a dormir, mañana nuevamente me levantaría muy temprano y seguiría entrenando duramente, con un movimiento de manos comencé a recibir poco a poco los recuerdos y experiencias de los clones, ahora no estaba solo físicamente cansado sino también mentalmente, me daba la cabeza vueltas y me palpitaba pero aun así no era mucho y comencé a relajarme para dormir y recuperarme , mañana nuevamente seria duro y difícil pero se verían mis progresos

 **Al día siguiente**

Realice la misma rutina que ayer, envié clones mientras yo hacia el entrenamiento físico y ahora me encontraba almorzando en el orfanato no podía ir a ichiraku todos los días no tenía el dinero suficiente y debía conformarme con lo que tenía, pero algo diferente sucedió hoy cuando iba a retomar mi entrenamiento en la tarde el hokage me estaba esperando en la entrada

" hola naruto-kun sígueme te tengo una sorpresa" dijo él y comenzó a guiarme por la ciudad hacia un barrio con departamentos algo viejos y dañados, la gente no se atrevía a hablar ni susurrar nada en presencia del hokage pero aun así lograba sentir esos desagradables malos sentimientos , nos detuvimos en frente de un viejo edificio de varios pisos y subimos hasta el último , yo lo reconocí este lugar era el departamento donde vivía naruto , nos detuvimos en frente de la puerta del ultimo departamento y el me entrego unas llaves

"desde ahora vivirás en esta casa naruto, aunque no es mucho creo que son mejores condiciones comparadas a las que tenías en el orfanato además se te dará una mensualidad para que compres lo necesario" dijo él y me entrego un sobre con algo de dinero

"muchas gracias señor hokage" le dije y le di una reverencia

"no hay problema naruto, recuerda te dejo vivir solo porque te considero lo suficientemente maduro y responsable, espero que la pases bien en tu nuevo hogar" dijo él y se retiró del lugar

Yo abrí la puerta e inspeccione el apartamento, es pequeño y algo viejo pero suficiente para mí, 1 habitación, 1 cocina, 1sala de estar, y el baño, después de revisar bien envié a un clon para que recogiera mis pocas pertenencia y me acomode, revise el dinero había una buena cantidad pero no era exagerado, lo suficiente para que 1 persona viviera cómodo y sin lujos, estaba contento ahora tenía mi lugar propio y no tenía que aguantarme a la cuidadora, y además recibiría dinero que yo mismo pudiera manejar, aunque claramente esto sería una locura dejar a un niño bajo su propio cuidado y manejando dinero solo creo que el hokage confiaba en mi lo suficiente y sabía que yo no era un niño cualquiera un "genio " en pocas palabras, con dinero en mano salí de mi casa nueva, ya era tiempo de que me cambiara esta ropa andrajosa y que cambiara mi dieta para una más sana , debía mejorarla ya que si no tendría problemas a futuro debido a mi desgaste extremo por mi entrenamiento, debía darle a mi cuerpo una buena cantidad de nutrientes para recuperar todo lo que había perdido durante estos años, tu eres lo que comes

Primero la ropa mi mayor prioridad, fui a una tienda especializada en implementos ninjas, al entrar un enorme hombre me recibió pero no dijo nada ya que como él está relacionado a todo el tema de los ninja sabía que yo no era la bestia sino su contenedor, me dirigí a la sección de niños y busque durante un tiempo para algo que me gustara, la moral en este mundo es muy rara ya que esta prohibido que los niños tomen alcohol hasta que sean adultos pero si pueden usar armas blancas que pueden herir o matar a alguien fácilmente, al terminar me lleve las cosas que me gustaron y las pague.

Convoque a un clon y lo envié por alimentos mientras estaba transformado en otra persona, así no me reconocerían y me venderían alimentos ya que ese tipo de negocios son manejados por civiles, algo que me sorprendió y que no mencionan en el anime es la población del mundo, ya que los ninjas son muy pocos , entre un 8% a 10% de la población total ya que ser ninja es muy difícil, hay algunos que se rinden mientras están en la academia ya que sus habilidades son insuficientes , otros nacen con mui poco chakra y malos genes para manejarlos como lee, y otros no consideran un trabajo donde puedes morir fácilmente, y entre toda esta población los ninjas sensores son aún más escasos

Ya había llegado a mi casa y estaba parada en frente de un espejo con mi nueva ropa, primero una camisa de malla metálica típica de ninja que aumentaría mis defensas, y sobre esta llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuello alto y de manga larga de color blanco con franjas azules que recorrían los brazos la cal tenía el símbolo del clan uzumaki en la espalda , decidí llevarla abierta ya que me daba más frescura, y para mi parte baja tenía unos pantalones negros estilo ambu junto a unas sandalias ninja de color negro, ahora si me parecía aún más a minato , conforme con mi vestimenta nuevamente salí a entrenar, debía ganarme la confianza de guy lo antes posible y creo que iba por buen camino

 **Al siguiente día**

Hoy nuevamente realice el mismo entrenamiento e incorpore el shurikenjutsu para mejorar mi puntería, estoy pensando en utilizar alguna arma más larga que el kunai para mejorar mi efectividad en el campo de batalla, nuevamente me sentí observado

 **Otro día después**

Mismo entrenamiento y nada nuevo, hoy no sentí a guy quizás debió haber ido a una misión

 **Otro día después**

Nuevamente mismo entrenamiento, ningún cambio con guy probablemente no ha llegado de su misión, mi cuerpo se hace mucho más veloz y fuerte, cada vez puedo hacer más series y repeticiones, amentando la intensidad del entrenamiento

 **Otro día después**

Hoy nada nuevo paso, seguí entrenando y aumentando la cantidad de ejercicio que hacía, mi factor de curación es una bendición podía ejercitarme hasta quedar completamente agotado y con solo descansar un tiempo estaría renovado retomando nuevamente el ejercicio lo mas rápido posible y siento las mejorías en mi cuerpo además de mi chakra, los clones están haciendo bien su trabajo ahora les indique que pasaran al siguiente nivel de control de chakra , escalar una cascada ya que la corriente es muy turbulenta y dispareja es extremadamente difícil caminar sobre ella siempre en constantes cambios por lo que se debe tener una enorme precisión con el chakra , pero gracias a que la cantidad de clones que puedo hacer ha aumentado al triple seguro lo lograre

 **Otro día más**

Sentía a guy nuevamente, me estaba observando, siento que pronto es la hora, ya que siento la inquietud venir de él, probablemente está decidiendo si hablar con migo o no, pero hoy no Seria ese día ya que se fue nuevamente, algo nuevo sucedió y es en mi factor de curación, ha mejorado mucho ya no necesitaba concentrar mi chakra para curarme el simplemente lo hacía solo, teorice que esto se debía a mi desnutrición, ya que como estaba muy delgado y en crecimiento mi factor curativo se encargaba de que no me sucediera nada malo debido a la desnutrición haciéndolo más lento y deficiente, pero como ya me estoy alimentando muy bien a base de muchas verduras y carnes magras esto se ha arreglado y me a favorecido mejorando mi curación, todavía los clones no pueden subir la cascada es muy difícil , así que aumente la cantidad de clones en otros 100 espero que con esa cantidad mejore

 **Otro día después**

Por fin se cumplió lo que planeaba ahora mismo tan temprano en la mañana casi las 5 am, guy estaba trotando junto a mí, no había dicho ni una palabra hasta que dimos dos vueltas a la aldea

"hola muchacho cuál es tu nombre, tus llamas de la juventud brillan muy fuerte para estar entrenando tan temprano" me dijo de un momento a otro con energía

"me llamo naruto señor, me gusta entrenar"

"no me llames señor no soy tan viejo, yo soy la noble bestia verde de konoha maito guy mucho gusto, quiero preguntarte algo naruto que me ha intrigado estos días mientras te vi entrenar de "casualidad" ya que no se ve a un niño tan joven que todos los días le da varias vueltas a la aldea y golpea enérgicamente troncos hasta que sangran sus manos ¿porque entrenas tan duro físicamente?"

Esas eran las palabras mágicas que quería escuchar, debía escoger mis palabras para que el me aceptara como su discípulo, debía jugar mis cartas ahora

"no puedo usar ninjutsu señor guy, además quiero ser fuerte"

"no puedes usar ninjutsu eso no es bueno ya que es parte de un ninja pero no te preocupes no es el fin del mundo puedes entrenarte en otras artes ninjas sin necesidad de usar ninjutsu y serás muy fuerte, mírame a mi soy un maestro del taijutsu y las armas, ¿para qué quieres hacerte fuerte naruto? No dirás que solo para verte mejor cierto" el me pregunto seriamente

"no sé por qué pero en mi mente hay unas palabra desde hace mucho y creo que son de mi madre aunque no la conocí las recuerdo claramente, " protege a tus personas preciada sin importar nada" y siempre he tenido esa palabras en mi corazón aunque ahora estoy solo y la gente no me quiere aunque no sé porque , algún día quizás mucho más adelante encontrare esa o esas personas preciadas que me quieran tal como soy, pero yo no soy tonto y sé que el mundo está lleno de gente mala que trataran de dañar a esa gente que aprecio y debo ser muy fuerte para protegerlos si no quiero que se alejen de mi "termine de decir lo más tristemente posible y al levantar mi vista guy tenia enormes chorros de lágrimas bajando de sus ojos

El me dio una enorme sonrisa que dio destellos y se detuvo de llorar y absorbió su mocos, después me levantó su pulgar enérgicamente , " esas son las mejores palabras que he escuchado en mi vida naruto, recuerda una persona fuerte no es aquella que derrota a todos sus enemigo , es la que protege a sus personas preciadas cueste lo que cueste, me caes bien naruto y tus llamas de la juventud brillan muy fuertemente , está decidido yo maito guy la noble bestia verde de konoha te entrenare personalmente para que puedas proteger a esa gente preciada que tu anhelas" me dijo con su pulgar en alto

"muchas gracias guy-sensei eso me ayudaría mucho"

"no hay problema mañana búscame en el claro donde practicas tus golpes te tendré preparada una sorpresa"

"claro sensei ahí estaré" le dije y el me dio otra sonrisa mientras desaparecía en el horizonte

Estaba muy contento mi plan había funcionado perfectamente, con guy enseñándome tendría mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir

Hoy había sido un gran día, terminaría mis ejercicios diarios y me iría feliz a dormir en mi nueva casa sabiendo que todo me había ido bien


End file.
